Blue Sky
by hi-way
Summary: Along the lines of AllStars, a short story revolving around Nobuhiko and his new romance...


_Between the lines of "All-Stars"_

_"Blue Sky"_

_By hi-way_

_Noon. At a café at Usui, while Nobuhiko was looking for Impact Blue:_

Nobuhiko approached the café owner and asked, "I'm looking for a racing team called 'Impact Blue', do you know where I may find them?"

The owner replied, "Oh, they informed me that they stepped out and will not return until… maybe… 4 o'clock?"

"Thank you." Nobuhiko said but he noticed someone in the corner of the café.

"_Why is she crying?" _It was like an impulse to get closer to the weeping beauty.

"Hi." Nobuhiko bravely greeted the girl.

The girl just looked at him then after being silent, she greeted him back with a "Hello."

Nobuhiko knew that actions speak louder than words so he gave him his hanky and fate be kind, it was in a welcoming state of cleanliness and love.

She gently took the hanky and wiped away her crystal tears.

Nobuhiko was glad with that.

"I'm Nobuhiko by the way."

"I'm Natsumi."

He offered her his hand probably giving a handshake but… Natsumi responded by holding his hand. He blushed and they were at a still frame.

She suddenly asked him to sit down; she suddenly smiled, knowing that… she had someone.

"May I ask? Why are you crying?" He said.

"Oh, I know I'm not to tell you this but… My boyfriend left me today… I saw him with another girl and it hurts so much…" She said then bit her lip and cried again.

"I'm sorry." Nobuhiko seemed to feel sad too.

"Don't be… I'll be alright." Natsumi took his hand then suddenly stood up, and ran away leaving the trail of her gentle tears on the floor.

His heart beat faster. _"Wake up! Go to her!"_

He ran and suddenly he saw her riding a blue Miata Eunos.

"Wait! Don't leave…" Nobuhiko cried out to her.

He drove his Altezza like he never rode it before, as she sped downhill, he chased her.

She was crying, but why? Maybe because of the breakup but then again there's still Nobuhiko that seems to be risking everything for her.

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and Nobuhiko stopped and exited his car.

* * *

"Natsumi!" Nobuhiko cried her name out.

The lady exited the car and soon there was only an inch between them, she kept weeping but out of nowhere, a heartbeat so great struck him telling him to hold her.

"Please, stop crying. I know we may have met only for the first time, but it's the first time I ever loved again… in a long time."

"I feel the same way. Every thought then, after you gave me your hanky, you've always filled my mind."

"I love you so much."

Natsumi was silent.

"I love you too."

Eye to eye, frozen in time, two suddenly became one, in an impulse. They never needed another word, just an action.

They slowly moved closer and closer and the inch became into a centimeter and into the tiniest millimeter until they kissed.

"Hey, let's go down, there's a river there near by." Natsumi suddenly smiled and gently invited him.

"I'd love too."

* * *

They rode down in a cruising pace, and the summer warmth and lovely birds made a lovely scene on their eyes.

As they reached the river, they lied down and looked at each other, it seemed like every moment was forever.

"Hey, can I call you Nobu?"

"Of course, you can. As long as you're the one calling me that."

They both smiled at each other, so loving, so warm.

"Hey, Natsumi, look at the sky."

She did and he suddenly said, "I want you… to know… That I'll be your blue sky, you may think I may be gone, but I'm always there. I'll always be here waiting tomorrow, shining and shimmering, for you."

"Wow. You're so romantic…"

"I thought I never had it in me but with you…"

She touched his lips and they kissed again.

* * *

As much as he would hate it, he'd have to leave and the blue sky would need to turn into the evening.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." His glasses turned foggy as he said it weeping.

She held him in her arms and said, "Just remember, that I'll always be with you." She took a paper from her pocket and wrote her number and address, with the words, 'I love you.' on the bottom.

She held his hand and he felt something in his hand, it was a necklace with a heart on it.

Actions speak louder than words, they kissed, held hands and disappeared into the enigmatic evening, but… "There will always be a blue sky waiting tomorrow."


End file.
